Wearing Down the Heart
by Mind Stalker
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru want's consolation for not recieving the Tetsaiga first? What if what he wanted was the one thing Inuyasha didn't want to give up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, except maybe in my dreams.

"Inuyasha," I glanced over at him shyly, my brilliant blue orbs full of wanting and confusion. 'Oh, Inuyasha, you have finally come back to me.' He walked towards me, begging, questing, for the one thing that only I had the capability of giving him. All thoughts, of the priestess were swept aside, as he searched my eyes for the same love and desperation that he secretly held for me. He pulled me to him, his warmth sucking the very being from my chest. His presence overwhelming mine, demanding submission. How could I do anything else? The tide had swept over me and I was carried away. He lifted his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, not to hard but defiantly not the gentle softness of a sweet lover. I was lifted to a higher plane of existence, as he probed my mouth, searching for my passion, my need. He wanted me, and that was all that mattered. I belonged to him just as I held his soul. There would be no more heartbreak now, no more denial, just us.

Of course it was only a dream, a sweet fantasy, but that didn't stop me from having it. I lazily opened my groggy eyes to the reality that would soon overtake me. I was here again, back in my shell of a room, with my shell of a dream. I shifted off of my bed and stepped heavily down the stairs to the living area.

"Morning Momma, grandpa, Souta"

"Morning dear, it's so good to see you so fully rested, you seem so exhausted every time you come back from the feudal era."

"She's probably to busy making googly eyes at Inuyasha, to actually get any sleep," Souta snickered.

"Shut up Souta, you're just pissed of because no girl in her right mind would ever like you."

"Kagome, Souta, stop your bickering this instance. It's hard enough with Kagome being gone all the time."

"Yea, and it's not easy to keep coming up with excuses for her absences either. Last time I had to tell her teacher she had a rare fungal virus on her toes."

"Grandpa, can't you come up with any normal diseases for once." I rolled my eyes and begin to sit at the table, so wonderful adorned with delicious home cooked food.

"Maybe, you should slow down Kagome, there is plenty of food, and you'll get a stomach ache eating like that."

"Its okay mom, I'm just hungry, that's all."

"You're going back to the feudal era today, I suppose?"

"Yea, well, I kind of have to. Sango, and Miroku are leaving the group for a couple of days, to see if they can find Miroku's old mentor, and mend the tear in his windscar. If I don't go Inuyasha, and Shippo will kill each other."

"You know you will get even further behind on your studies again. Is that what you want?"

"No, I want to go to school, and be a normal teenage girl, but I also want to help Inuyasha, more."

"Okay, dear, but were going a have to chat, about how we are supposed to keep you in school, and fighting evil all in the same year."

"You make it sound so corny mom. I will be back in a couple of days, and will talk about it then okay."

"Okay, sweety, I already packed your bag full of essentials, and if you get in over your head, remember home is just through the well."

I nodded my head at my mom's obvious over concern as I began to clean the dish from my meal. After that, I quickly paced back up the dark wooden staircase and into my room to complete my morning ritual. After I was completely satisfied, I grabbed my over stuffed bag and began to make my journey to and down the old well.

I pulled my able body out of the well, only to see Inuyasha, looking of into the distance, like he does when he has something important on his mind.

"Inuyasha?"

"Oi"

"What's the matter?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at me, almost like he was about to cry, but he didn't. He just keep starring, opening his mouth like he had something important to say, but no sound echoed out.

"Where's Shippo?"

"I sent him with Miroku, and Sango, he'd only slow me down."

"Slow you down?"

"You should go home, now. It's not safe."

"Why, Inuyasha, you're scarring me."

"Because I smell my brother's scent. He's coming for something that he thinks should belongs to him. Something that I won't give up."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about. Inuyasha, where is Tetsiaga?"

He spun me around and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. His eyes pierced mine in a desperate pleading glance. "Tetsiaga is gone and you will be too if you don't go on."

"I don't understand, you can't go without Tetsiaga, you'll revert back to your demon form. Besides, what could Sesshoumaru want with me?"

He looked down, his eyes shifting nervously on the ground.

"Inuyahsa?"

"He has the tetsiaga, but now that he has the demon sword he doesn't need it anymore. He wants a trade, you for the tetsiaga."

"A trade, but what does he want me for, why doesn't he just give tetsiaga back?"

"Because, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't keep the tetsiaga from him, and now he wants compensation for not receiving it first. That's why you have to go back, I have to defeat him and get my sword back before I turn into a monster."

"But, what if he hurts you? What if you don't get it back in time?"

"Don't worry about it. It's me okay."

He gives me that arrogant smirk of his, the one where you think he could take on the world. Then he lifts my head, delicately in his clawed fingers. Like a jeweler examining a precious saphire. His eyes look into mine, and I feel suddenly light headed. His breathing begins to accelerate, as his beautiful tan lips edge closer to mine. So close I can feel his warm breath tingling my skin, and exciting my senses. I have waited for him to kiss me for so long, I can barely control the urge not to step into him. His eyes are filled with a longing I can't quite place now, but I am too far over the edge to care. He whispers gently in my ear.

"I'll come back for you"

My world becomes a blur, as I am pushed unceremoniously, back into the abyss from witch I came.

My eyes strained desperately to decipher the blur that has now become my world. 'something about Inuyasha, he's in trouble.' I place my palms on the bottom of the well as I chant desperately, "take me back, please take me back." But my prayers are unanswered, as I realize that the way is sealed. "Inuyasha how could you, how could you do this to me?" I bang my hands against the hard brick that is my prison, only to find stinking pain course through me. 'Please don't die, Inuyasha, I can't live without you. It's not fair.' "You're such a jerk!" I know that my words have little meaning, he did this for me. He pulled me back into a world of safety, while he faced the devil himself. But I still have to try; my heart can't take it if he's gone. "Don't you leave me Inuyasha, Don't you dare." I begin to sob uncontrollably, my mind losing thought and focus, as my world eventually goes black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, wake up, Kagome baby, open your eyes."

I look around my room; everything was in perfect order, but something underlying was completely wrong.

"Mom, what happened? Why am I here, and not in the feudal are with Inuyasha, and Shippo?"

"I don't know baby."

She laid her soft hand across my check, comforting me, giving me a feeling of warmth, as my mind went non to gently, into the chaotic past.

"Mom, Inuyasha's in trouble he needs my help." Tears streamed down my face, as fear over took me again. We would never be together; we would never share our first kiss.

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay baby. You had a rough trip back, you need to rest."

"No, mom, I have to get back to the feudal era, if I don't Inuyasha could die." I begged and pleaded with my eyes, don't give up on my dreams.

"I already sent grandpa out to see what he could do about opening the passage way, but you're in no condition to go now anyways. You need to rest."

"No, mom I can't." 'Please, let grandpa find a way, I can't stand this any longer.'

"Here take this, it will help you sleep." My mom handed me a glass of steaming hot tea. I looked at it with distain, but quickly gulped it down, exhausted for any relief.

"Mom, I don't see how this is going to help any?" Of course I was so wrong, I had no idea what my mom happened to concoction that day, but it defiantly did the job. I soon drifted of into the peaceful state of nothingness.

I awoke back in my shell of a room, in my hell of a nightmare. I groggily got up from my bed, holding onto the walls desperately to regain my composure. I remembered what I had to do; I just had to summon the strength to do it. I paced myself down the stairs, grabbing my bow and arrow on the way out. 'Come on Kagome, just a few steps further.' Now, the fear was belching up from the pit of my stomach. What could I do in this condition, how would I ever be able to save my Inuyasha. No other choice, except I had to. I made it to the well, and carefully climbed in. I reached my hands to the floor, praying, that the gods would hear me and set me free. Unfortunately, the gods weren't listening tonight, and I was left out in the bare cold. I dejectedly began to climb out, sure of my defeat, as white began to glow around my now shaking body. 'I'm going to make it to the other side; the gods did hear my prayers.' With new found strength I climbed out of the well, and into the dead of night. I had no idea, where to start for Inuyasha, but I knew that I had to find him fast. I walked through the forest determined that I would save the one I forever loved, and everything would go back to normal. I paced for what seemed like hours, my integrity growing dim, but my heart, not allowing me to give up. The trees all looked the same, and I knew I was lost, in the middle of nowhere, probably to be eaten up but a host of lowly demons. I rested under a large oak tree; my body exhausted, as salty tears began to sting my eyes. 'Inuyasha, please don't let me lose you.' I cried into, the night, giving my sobs to the wind. Who else would listen, who else was there? I picked myself up and begin to head out on my hopeless journey, when I was jarred by a shockingly feral growl.

"Show yourself demon, I am not afraid of you." I stood my ground, my face proud as I strung the arrow carefully into my long oak bow. I was ready; I'd been through to much to give up now. Of course I was never ready for the sight before me. His eyes full of fire, his claws covered in blood. I knew not the animal before me, and yet he was the one I was trying so desperately to find.

"Inuyasha, please." He didn't listen, he was gone. He crouched like a tiger, stalking his prey, and gracefully pinned me to the hard floor. He growled loudly into my ears, letting the forest hear his blood lust.

"No. Please. Sit." The magic was no longer strong enough to hold him, as my sceams echoed through the mossy trees.

Okay, that's enough for one chapter, I'm bushed. I kind of think the story is progressing a little fast, but I hate boring parts you know. Well, It will slow down a little when I write the next chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, except maybe in my dreams.

"Inuyasha," I glanced over at him shyly, my brilliant blue orbs full of wanting and confusion. 'Oh, Inuyasha, you have finally come back to me.' He walked towards me, begging, questing, for the one thing that only I had the capability of giving him. All thoughts, of the priestess were swept aside, as he searched my eyes for the same love and desperation that he secretly held for me. He pulled me to him, his warmth sucking the very being from my chest. His presence overwhelming mine, demanding submission. How could I do anything else? The tide had swept over me and I was carried away. He lifted his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, not to hard but defiantly not the gentle softness of a sweet lover. I was lifted to a higher plane of existence, as he probed my mouth, searching for my passion, my need. He wanted me, and that was all that mattered. I belonged to him just as I held his soul. There would be no more heartbreak now, no more denial, just us.

Of course it was only a dream, a sweet fantasy, but that didn't stop me from having it. I lazily opened my groggy eyes to the reality that would soon overtake me. I was here again, back in my shell of a room, with my shell of a dream. I shifted off of my bed and stepped heavily down the stairs to the living area.

"Morning Momma, grandpa, Souta"

"Morning dear, it's so good to see you so fully rested, you seem so exhausted every time you come back from the feudal era."

"She's probably to busy making googly eyes at Inuyasha, to actually get any sleep," Souta snickered.

"Shut up Souta, you're just pissed of because no girl in her right mind would ever like you."

"Kagome, Souta, stop your bickering this instance. It's hard enough with Kagome being gone all the time."

"Yea, and it's not easy to keep coming up with excuses for her absences either. Last time I had to tell her teacher she had a rare fungal virus on her toes."

"Grandpa, can't you come up with any normal diseases for once." I rolled my eyes and begin to sit at the table, so wonderful adorned with delicious home cooked food.

"Maybe, you should slow down Kagome, there is plenty of food, and you'll get a stomach ache eating like that."

"Its okay mom, I'm just hungry, that's all."

"You're going back to the feudal era today, I suppose?"

"Yea, well, I kind of have to. Sango, and Miroku are leaving the group for a couple of days, to see if they can find Miroku's old mentor, and mend the tear in his windscar. If I don't go Inuyasha, and Shippo will kill each other."

"You know you will get even further behind on your studies again. Is that what you want?"

"No, I want to go to school, and be a normal teenage girl, but I also want to help Inuyasha, more."

"Okay, dear, but were going a have to chat, about how we are supposed to keep you in school, and fighting evil all in the same year."

"You make it sound so corny mom. I will be back in a couple of days, and we'll talk about it then okay."

"Okay, sweety, I already packed your bag full of essentials, and if you get in over your head, remember home is just through the well."

I nodded my head at my mom's obvious over concern as I began to clean the dish from my meal. After that, I quickly paced back up the dark wooden staircase and into my room to complete my morning ritual. After I was completely satisfied, I grabbed my over stuffed bag and began to make my journey to and down the old well.

I pulled my able body out of the well, only to see Inuyasha, looking of into the distance, like he does when he has something important on his mind.

"Inuyasha?"

"Oi"

"What's the matter?"

He didn't answer. He just looked at me, almost like he was about to cry, but he didn't. He just keep starring, opening his mouth like he had something important to say, but no sound echoed out.

"Where's Shippo?"

"I sent him with Miroku, and Sango, he'd only slow me down."

"Slow you down?"

"You should go home, now. It's not safe."

"Why, Inuyasha, you're scarring me."

"Because I smell my brother's scent. He's coming for something that he thinks should belongs to him. Something that I won't give up."

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about. Inuyasha, where is Tetsiaga?"

He spun me around and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders. His eyes pierced mine in a desperate pleading glance. "Tetsiaga is gone and you will be too if you don't go on."

"I don't understand, you can't go without Tetsiaga, you'll revert back to your demon form. Besides, what could Sesshoumaru want with me?"

He looked down, his eyes shifting nervously on the ground.

"Inuyahsa?"

"He has the tetsiaga, but now that he has the demon sword he doesn't need it anymore. He wants a trade, you for the tetsiaga."

"A trade, but what does he want me for, why doesn't he just give tetsiaga back?"

"Because, I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't keep the tetsiaga from him, and now he wants compensation for not receiving it first. That's why you have to go back, I have to defeat him and get my sword back before I turn into a monster."

"But, what if he hurts you? What if you don't get it back in time?"

"Don't worry about it. It's me okay."

He gives me that arrogant smirk of his, the one where you think he could take on the world. Then he lifts my head, delicately in his clawed fingers. Like a jeweler examining a precious saphire. His eyes look into mine, and I feel suddenly light headed. His breathing begins to accelerate, as his beautiful tan lips edge closer to mine. So close I can feel his warm breath tingling my skin, and exciting my senses. I have waited for him to kiss me for so long, I can barely control the urge not to step into him. His eyes are filled with a longing I can't quite place now, but I am too far over the edge to care. He whispers gently in my ear.

"I'll come back for you"

My world becomes a blur, as I am pushed unceremoniously, back into the abyss from witch I came.

My eyes strained desperately to decipher the blur that has now become my world. 'something about Inuyasha, he's in trouble.' I place my palms on the bottom of the well as I chant desperately, "take me back, please take me back." But my prayers are unanswered, as I realize that the way is sealed. "Inuyasha how could you, how could you do this to me?" I bang my hands against the hard brick that is my prison, only to find stinking pain course through me. 'Please don't die, Inuyasha, I can't live without you. It's not fair.' "You're such a jerk!" I know that my words have little meaning, he did this for me. He pulled me back into a world of safety, while he faced the devil himself. But I still have to try; my heart can't take it if he's gone. "Don't you leave me Inuyasha, Don't you dare." I begin to sob uncontrollably, my mind losing thought and focus, as my world eventually goes black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, wake up, Kagome baby, open your eyes."

I look around my room; everything was in perfect order, but something underlying was completely wrong.

"Mom, what happened? Why am I here, and not in the feudal are with Inuyasha, and Shippo?"

"I don't know baby."

She laid her soft hand across my check, comforting me, giving me a feeling of warmth, as my mind went non to gently, into the chaotic past.

"Mom, Inuyasha's in trouble he needs my help." Tears streamed down my face, as fear over took me again. We would never be together; we would never share our first kiss.

"Shhhhhhh. It's okay baby. You had a rough trip back, you need to rest."

"No, mom, I have to get back to the feudal era, if I don't Inuyasha could die." I begged and pleaded with my eyes, don't give up on my dreams.

"I already sent grandpa out to see what he could do about opening the passage way, but you're in no condition to go now anyways. You need to rest."

"No, mom I can't." 'Please, let grandpa find a way, I can't stand this any longer.'

"Here take this, it will help you sleep." My mom handed me a glass of steaming hot tea. I looked at it with distain, but quickly gulped it down, exhausted for any relief.

"Mom, I don't see how this is going to help any?" Of course I was so wrong, I had no idea what my mom happened to concoction that day, but it defiantly did the job. I soon drifted of into the peaceful state of nothingness.

I awoke back in my shell of a room, in my hell of a nightmare. I groggily got up from my bed, holding onto the walls desperately to regain my composure. I remembered what I had to do; I just had to summon the strength to do it. I paced myself down the stairs, grabbing my bow and arrow on the way out. 'Come on Kagome, just a few steps further.' Now, the fear was belching up from the pit of my stomach. What could I do in this condition, how would I ever be able to save my Inuyasha. No other choice, except I had to. I made it to the well, and carefully climbed in. I reached my hands to the floor, praying, that the gods would hear me and set me free. Unfortunately, the gods weren't listening tonight, and I was left out in the bare cold. I dejectedly began to climb out, sure of my defeat, as white began to glow around my now shaking body. 'I'm going to make it to the other side; the gods did hear my prayers.' With new found strength I climbed out of the well, and into the dead of night. I had no idea, where to start for Inuyasha, but I knew that I had to find him fast. I walked through the forest determined that I would save the one I forever loved, and everything would go back to normal. I paced for what seemed like hours, my integrity growing dim, but my heart, not allowing me to give up. The trees all looked the same, and I knew I was lost, in the middle of nowhere, probably to be eaten up but a host of lowly demons. I rested under a large oak tree; my body exhausted, as salty tears began to sting my eyes. 'Inuyasha, please don't let me lose you.' I cried into, the night, giving my sobs to the wind. Who else would listen, who else was there? I picked myself up and begin to head out on my hopeless journey, when I was jarred by a shockingly feral growl.

"Show yourself demon, I am not afraid of you." I stood my ground, my face proud as I strung the arrow carefully into my long oak bow. I was ready; I'd been through to much to give up now. Of course I was never ready for the sight before me. His eyes full of fire, his claws covered in blood. I knew not the animal before me, and yet he was the one I was trying so desperately to find.

"Inuyasha, please." He didn't listen, he was gone. He crouched like a tiger, stalking his prey, and gracefully pinned me to the hard floor. He growled loudly into my ears, letting the forest hear his blood lust.

"No. Please. Sit." The magic was no longer strong enough to hold him, as my sceams echoed through the mossy trees.

Okay, that's enough for one chapter, I'm bushed. I kind of think the story is progressing a little fast, but I hate boring parts you know. Well, It will slow down a little when I write the next chapters.

Disclaimer: We all know that I am not the creator of Inuyasha just the story.

Last Chapter:

"Show yourself demon, I am not afraid of you." I stood my ground, my face proud as I strung the arrow carefully into my long oak bow. I was ready; I'd been through to much to give up now. Of course I was never ready for the sight before me. His eyes full of fire, his claws covered in blood. I knew not the animal before me, and yet he was the one I was trying so desperately to find.

"Inuyasha, please." He didn't listen, he was gone. He crouched like a tiger, stalking his prey, and gracefully pinned me to the hard floor. He growled loudly into my ears, letting the forest hear his blood lust.

"No. Please. Sit." The magic was no longer strong enough to hold him, as my sceams echoed through the mossy trees.

My heart pounded through the restraints of my chest, as I looked in terror, to the hanyou I once loved. His strong body completely crushing my smaller one into the dirt. I pleaded with my eyes, 'please Inuyasha, don't kill me.' He leaned over me, evaluating me, revealing in my fear. I felt something warm and sticky drip down from above, and onto my arm. I looked down to see a red pool of metallic liquid gathering on the surface of my skin. My bottom lip quivered in fear, as he descended so close, that are lips were almost touching.

"Inuyasha." A strangled whimper escaped from my throat. 'Is he toying with me, why hasn't he done anything yet?' I see a flash of teeth, and I glare, confused at the almost humanly cruel curve of his lips. He attacked the delicate skin of my neck, taking a sharp intake of breath through his nose. 'Inuyasha, it's me, please remember.' But he made no sign of human consciousness, as he roughly nipped at the undefended silk exposed between my shoulders. 'Please, don't hurt me.'

His ministrations continued to get heaver, and I felt like he was tearing through me. His heavy breathing, and unbreakable determination spiking fear throughout my body. This wasn't like my Inuyasha at all. He studied my face once more, I looked into his eyes hoping to see the golden ones I loved. Unfortunately, I was wrong, there was nothing there but deep crimson, penetrating through me. He descended upon me, crushing his lips violently into my startled ones, and breaking through my last barrier of defense. This wasn't what I expected my first kiss to be. He was dominating me, not loving. I tried to move my head, to jerk away, but this only served to make him angry. His strong left hand came down upon my face, and I felt a stinking sensation course through my cheek. It was hard but not deadly, almost as if he was reprimanding me for some sort of wrong doing. I focus my gaze on him, a little abashed that he would torment me so, but relieved he didn't decide to snap my head off.

As his kisses grew heavier, and even more desperate, I felt his hand trail down to roughly squeeze my left breast, and tweak the nub expertly from under my clothes. His lips never left mine as he unceremoniously ripped my shirt into many pieces, leaving me vulnerable to his gaze. I squeak in fear and embarrassment, wishing I could bring my arms up to protect myself, but they are now effectively pinned beneath me, and he has free reign over my body. He wastes no time, in covering my now erect nibble, sucking and biting as if the sweetest milk was somehow stored there for him. His other hand going to my free breast weighing it and then roughly playing with the already abused nub. A tiny gasp of a moan, escaped unexpectedly through my mouth, and he growled in approval, at my expectance, while in reality I wanted nothing more than to be freed. His claws, inched downward, leaving red welts in their path. I grew panicky as his long fingers inched closer and closer to their prize. 'Please Inuyasha, I don't want this?' My pleas fell on death ears as his claws pet around my thighs and reached up to rub my clit. I immediately felt something warm pull itself down to my nether regions, and regretfully a second moan slipped into the night. Pleased at my reaction he raised two of his fingers to his mouth, sucking them gently before plunging them into my wet folds. I couldn't help but gasp, the painful sensation was something I never experienced before, and I was getting weak. His paced quickened as he kissed me roughly teasing me with his tongue, in and out to the motion of his fingers. I wanted it to end, something began to build up in me, and I knew I would explode. He continued his rough pace until I screamed out in pleasure, my juices flowing onto his skillful demon hands. He brought them to his lips, licking them, groaning at the wonderful taste. As my euphoria began to fade I begged with new strength. "Release me, please!" I was wasting breath as he quickly began the process of removing his own clothes leaving his ghostly, beautiful body open to my site. More scary though was his huge, long weapon, witch stood erect and ready for penetration. I used this opportunity to scurry away, fleeing while he was no longer holding my body. He grabbed my ankle, and I hit hard dirt. He swiftly pulled me back to him, settling me on my hands and knees, and removing the last hindrance of clothing from my body. Fresh tears streamed down my cheeks at the realization there was no turning back. His breath grew heavy in my ear, and I could already hear him starting to pant. Finally, he grabbed my hips roughly, and engorged his huge member past my maiden head and to the hilt. I screamed in agony as I began to cry even harder. He nuzzled my neck almost gently, and began to pump in and out slowly. Soon, the pain resided and something new took over my senses. I bucked back into him as he groaned loudly, doubling his pace. My mind was no longer my own as pleasure like I never new rushed through me. His huge manhood brushing against my hilt at every thrust, his sweaty body burning my skin, as I shamelessly encouraged his efforts. He continued to thrust hard and deep until I tightened around him, screaming my release. He groaned as I squeezed his shaft, causing him to also orgasim, as he penetrated the skin of my neck, harshly with his teeth leaving an angry bleeding mark. I glared at him in confusion, afraid he was going to kill me, but it never came, and the pain was replaced by the gentle lapping of his tongue.

He pulled out of me slowly reveling in the filling of my entrance once again brushing against his tip. I fell limp tears slowly seeping out as he pulled me towards his body in a protective embrace. He was a monster now and I enjoyed it. 'Oh, Inuyasha please forgive me.' He rested his head against my shoulder as I succumbed to a troubled sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to find myself alone and completely unprotected. Now was my only chance, I had to make it to refuge. I got up, my legs shaky and sore as I began to head south, back, hopefully towards the well. My naked body shivering in the cold wind, as I treaded back to the present era. 'This is it, goodbye for now Inuyasha."

Although I didn't get very far before I heard screaming and the shredding of blood. 'Inuyasha' I rushed over in the direction of the screams, appalled at what I saw. Bandits, torn limb from limb, all across the forest floor, and Inuyasha hovering above. "No, Inuyasha." His eyes were a deeper shade of crimson then the night before, and I could tell he was drunk off his blood lust. He ran toward me at full sped and I wasn't fast enough to escape him. He pinned me down, underneath him. I screamed into his sensitive ears earning a wince and a hard slap to the cheek. I now sobbed, uncontrollably as he began to remove the clothes of his person and onto the forest floor. There was no foreplay now as he roughly shoved deep inside of me, and I knew I was in hell.

Well that it, if anyone want me to continue this story please review.


End file.
